Castigo
by fullbuster juvia
Summary: - Natsu... deja de pelear .-gritaba lucy, mientras trataba de protegerse.-Gray-sama juvia le pide que se calme o si no lo castigara .- dijo juvia debajo de la mesa. Bueno ya que no nos hicieron caso, les diremos su castigo.-decía Lucy mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y eso no decía nada bueno. Natsu y gray quedaron en shock ya que nunca pensaron que sus novias dirían eso.


**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

— **Castigo. **—

**By: Fullbuster Juvia**

Era un día tranquilo en el gremio de fairy tail… para que miento, era como siempre escandaloso, había peleas por todos lados, cosas rompiéndose, sillas voladoras, todo tiene motivo, pero… ¿saben quién ocasiono esta pelea? Claro adivinaste, fueron Natsu y Gray.

_**Eso es una mañana en Fairy Tail **_

-¿Quieres pelear flamitas? –Reclamaba gray, que por arte de magia ya no tenía ropa.-Ya tan rápido te rendiste.

-¿Cuándo quieras Stripper?- contesto natsu, ya que en su rostro traía una sonrisa socarrona.- Ponte ropa pervertido.

-¿Cuándo?- grito gray, tratando de buscar su ropa. Ya nadie se sorprendía de que gray anduviera desnudo, todos los días eran lo mismo.

-Gray-sama su ropa.- decía una juvia sonrojada, que sostenía la ropa de su amado.

-Gracias juvia.- Decía gray mientras agarraba su ropa y le daba un cálido beso a juvia en la mejilla.- Ahorita vuelvo.- Salió corriendo para ir a ponerse la ropa.

Se me olvida, no les conté que gray y juvia tenían un mes de novios…aunque no lo crean, fue gracias a Lyon que gray pudo confesarle sus sentimientos a juvia… pero esa es otra historia.

_**En otra parte del gremio **_

-Luce quiero comer.- se quejaba natsu, ya que la pelea con gray le dejo mucha hambre.- Lucy quiero comer.

-Moo natsu nunca dejas de comer.- suspiraba Lucy, algo que había aprendido en su noviazgo con natsu, era un barril sin fondo.

- Tengo hambre Luce, Hambre.- decía mientras se desparramaba por toda la mesa y su estomaga rugía.

- No es Luce, mi nombre es L-U-C-Y.- reclamaba la rubia, tratando de hacer entender a natsu que pronunciaba su nombre mal.

- Vez con mira para que te sirva algo de comer.- Reprochaba Lucy, ya que natsu no la dejaba en paz.

-Lucy-san.- alguien la llamo por detrás y volteo para ver quién era.

-Ooh juvia ¿Qué pasa?- respondió el saludo a su amiga peli azul.

-Gray-sama y juvia pensábamos ir a comer y quería ver si quieren acompañarnos.- decía juvia con aquella melodiosa voz.

-Vamos.- grito natsu, saltando del asiento como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero.

-Vamos flamitas, apúrate.- decía gray que estaba esperándolos en la puerta del gremio, ya vestido.

-¿Qué dijiste hielito?.- decía natsu que se preparaba para pelear.

-Juvia cree que deben calmarse.- dijo juvia con una voz tímida.

_**Ya en el restaurant…**_

-Natsu… dejen de pelear.- gritaba Lucy, tratando de protegerse.

-Gray-sama, juvia quiere que se calme o lo castigara.- dijo juvia debajo de la mesa.

-Oye juvia que tal si los castigamos.- susurro Lucy.

-Claro pero que castigo les ponemos.- susurro juvia.

.Este…- Lucy empezó a susurrarle a juvia al oído.

Natsu/ Gray-sama.- gritaron las dos juntas, para tratar de llamarles la atención y si lo consiguieron.

-Que.- dijeron los dos, aunque ver a sus novios con esa sonrisa, les daba miedo.

_-_Les dijimos que los íbamos a castigar y no nos hicieron caso y ahora aténganse a las consecuencias.- dijo Lucy mientras veía a los dos fijamente.

-Su castigo es 1 mes sin sexo.- dijeron las dos al unisonó.

Todo quedo en silencio, para los hombres ese era lo peor de las torturas. Pero para las mujeres se les consideraría una pequeña salvación.

Natsu y Gray quedaron en shock, ya que no tenían planeado que ellas digieran eso.

Lo que oyeron, les dijimos muchas veces que pararan y no hicieron caso, este su castigo y a partir de ahora empieza.- decía Lucy que los veía enojada.

-Juvia lo siente gray-sama, pero no le hizo caso a juvia _ decía la peli azul que veía a gray enojada.

Después de unos cuantos regaños por el dueño del lugar, Natsu y Gray venían caminando hasta atrás con un aura deprimente y más adelante de ellos venían las chicas que platicaban amenamente y con un aura floral.

_Quien diría que aquellas dos muchachas podrían controlar bien a su pareja, al parecer natsu y gray aprendieron una lección, siempre tienen que hacerle caso a su novia, cuando trata de calmarlos_ y nunca las hagan enojar, ya que ellas pueden hacerlos sufrir.

_**Bueno chicos aquí ando con otra historia, espero que les guste, es una especie de one-shots. Se me ocurrió la idea mientras estaba en una clase del curso que estaba sumamente aburrida, me verán actualizando el otro One –shot hasta el miércoles: 3**_


End file.
